Twilight & Mist
by phantomwriter05
Summary: As the light of the day fades on the Connor Houshold, John sits by a piano and reflects on the things he couldn't help but want and yet can't have. Jameron. One-shot.


_This will be my last one shot … mostly because I ran out of surplus one shots to hold you over, guys._

**Twilight & Mist**

"Can you sing?"

The young man turned at the seat and quirked an eyebrow at the girls question. The Sunset was in her golden hair, and her blue eyes sparkled in the dying light of evening. A small quirk found the corner of his mouth.

"No, not really." He turned back to the piano he and Derek found in the houses attic, the one Cameron moved down stairs the other night. He had been fiddling around with it, while his mom and Derek left for some reason or another when Riley came in, catching him by surprise.

The piano playing had started out as a need to do something normal like the other kids. Lessons paid for by foster families. But after Cyberdyne it evolved into a way to make some extra cash, while sitting through his mom's shifts at the bars she worked at sometimes. People, and by people he meant drunks and hookers said that he could make a living out of it, and if he had been someone else, maybe he'd try to. But the real truth was that eventually it always reminded him of the times when he was separated from his mother.

"Come on John, sing something for me!" The girl tugged on his arm. The force cause several notes to escape from the pressed keys.

John didn't exactly like how she's was getting pushy with him these days. But then she is here on orders right? It's not like she cared about his feelings, she was doing a job. The more he watched Derek's girlfriend angrily address Riley, the more the unsuspecting blond would push herself into his life. Maybe she thought that if he serenaded her, somehow he'd fall in love with her or something like that. That Flores woman would love that wouldn't she?

Boots clacked on the hardwood floor and both teens looked up to find Cameron standing at the doorway watching John as if waiting for him to do something.

"Hey, Cameron …" Riley addressed her. "Did you know …"

"That John can play piano?" She cut the girl off.

Riley glared. "Umm … Yeah." She nodded.

Cameron turned back to John and tilted her head. "Yes" She answered. "There was a time when he used to play for me … I brought it down in the hopes he might again someday." Her voice got very low and her gaze lingered on.

Was she making that up? Did he actually play for her in the future?

Cameron looked down at her feet to avoid him, mostly because Riley might have been noticing something about their voiceless exchange.

"It's 7:30, I'll be outside." She told John, like she did every evening when she was ready for patrol. He acknowledged her with a nod. The Cyborg nodded in return, slipping outside, but staying in view.

He stared at her through the window. The sunset helped her cast a spell on John, Her long hair in the warm wind, the sun glinting off her smooth peachy skin.

There was a time when he would've given anything to be there with her. But now he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure if it was possible to be anywhere near her. She knew too much, she expected too much of him. How was he supposed to move on with his life, when she was always there, reminding him of something he was only fooling himself into thinking he could have.

Her

"Come on!" Riley brought him back. "Sing me something."

A spy and a cyborg, he thought wearily. Both fake, both real, One could provide him with a future, but only on someone else's orders and time table. The other provided him with no future, but was everything he ever wanted but could never have.

He watched Cameron observe the woods at the edge of their property from her spot on the orange tiled floor of their front porch. Suddenly his fingers found the key's his eyes never leaving the girl outside the window.

_"As evening fell, a maiden stood At the edge of a wood. In her hands lay the reins Of a stallion. And ne'er I'd seen a girl as fair, heard a gentler voice anywhere. Whispered, "Alas…" She belonged, belonged to another— another forever. __Yes, she belonged to the twilight and mist"_

A strange emotion welled inside of him as he played the notes, his voice following the music. It was a small lyric to a song he couldn't remember anymore.

When he was done, Cameron turned her head from her spot on the porch, the purple and orange of the dying day shadowed the side of her face. But in that one moment she got the softest of a sorrowful looks, before she moved on.

And somewhere deep John Connor knew, however impossible people may tell him it seemed, she understood.

And felt the same.

(Twilight & Mist - James Horner)


End file.
